Stand
Originally introduced in Part 3: Stardust Crusaders, Stands are defined as the personification of the "life energy" whose abilities are given visual form. In gStands they are a supernatural power or ability granted to a player when equipped. Ability Categories: Stands in gStands generally have a few rules: # Only a Stand User can see and hear stands # Only a Stand can harm or affect another stand # Stands will generally work to assist their user Stands are classified into types: Active Stands A stand is classified as an Active Stand if it has the following attributes: # It appears floating around it's user # Damage taken by the stand reflects onto the user # They can interact with their surroundings # They can Stand Leap Active Stands are able to do things other stands cannot. Abilities * Modifier Key 2 - Hold Position: '''The stand will keep it's position and angles unless the user moves out of range * '''DoDoDo Mode: Control is lifted from the user and put onto the stand. The stand can move around anywhere within range. * '''Modifier Key 2 in DoDoDo Mode - Pickup: '''The stand will be able to pick up objects. In Stopped Time, the stand can pick up players as well. * '''Defensive Mode: '''The stand will protect the user from recent sources of damage, and autotrack hazardous NPCs and grenades. * '''Stand Leap: '''Stand Leaps allow for vertical movement. Stand Leaps will push the user in the direction of the surface they are facing perpendicular to. * '''Crouch + release Modifier Key 2 in DoDoDo Mode: '''The stand will throw a held object. Power Types will throw harder than other stands. * '''Passive - Block Bullets: '''Guns that use tracer type bullets can be blocked by the stand if the bullet hits the stand. * '''Flashlight - Flashlight: '''Active Stands can use their own flashlight. Faux Active Stands Faux Active Stands are active stands that do not fit all the qualifications of a normal Active Stand. Examples of faux active stands are Geb, High Priestess, and The Fool. Faux Active Stands may not have all the features of Active Stands but most of them do carry over. Experiment and test with them to see. (Technical) Faux Active Stands are stands that do not base from the Stand base entity, meaning that features do not carry over. If a stand has a separate control scheme in DoDoDo mode, it is likely it is a Faux active stand. Tool Stands Tool stands are stands that appear as objects attached to the user. They generally follow most if not all of these rules: * Can be seen by non stand users * Have first person animations * Take the form of a weapon or common object Examples of Tool Stands are Tohth, Anubis, and Emperor. Object Stands Object Stands are stands that are bound to an object, look like an object, or are relating to objects. Examples of Object Stands are Bastet, Strength, and Tenore Sax. Object Stands tend to take a more relaxed and supportive role in teamplay or use. Effect Stands Effect Stands are stands that are primarily focused on their effect and not their form. Effect Stands generally have a main ability that is used over any other abilities they may have. Examples of Effect Stands are The Lovers, Sethan, Kiss From a Rose, and both versions of Hermit Purple. Statistics Categories Power Type Power type stands are stands that are physically based. They have lower ranges and generally higher damage outputs. Range Type Range type stands are stands like High Priestess and Hierophant Green that are made for long distance reconnaissance or area denial. Subcategory: Sniper Type Sniper type stands are stands that are meant to have a hidden, far away user with a precise, fast, and deadly long range stand. Due to their type mixing, they are generally crippled in some other area. Geb is a sniper stand, due to his high damage and drawback of being mostly blind when using the stand. Speed Type Speed type stands are meant for quick, high damage attacks with low durability. Silver Chariot is a Speed Type stand. Durability Type Durability type stands are meant to be tanks for their users. Anubis is a durability type stand, along with Judgement. Durability types are generally hard to kill but easy to outmaneuver and avoid.